This application claims priority of Korea patent Application No. 2001-27728, filed on May 21, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle engine mount, and more particularly, to the vehicle engine mount in which a mounting rubber bush supporting a power train can be installed at a desired position having a small installation space, without interference with the other installations in the engine room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the engine room includes an engine mount which prevents the direct transmission of the vibration and shock originated from the power train to the vehicle body, to reduce the vibration and noise and improve the passengers"" comfort.
The conventional vehicle engine mount in FIG. 1 comprises an engine bracket 310xe2x80x2 fixed at a power train 300xe2x80x2; a mounting rubber bracket 120xe2x80x2 engaged with the engine bracket 310xe2x80x2; a mounting rubber bush 110xe2x80x2 fixed at the mounting rubber bracket 120xe2x80x2; and a body bracket 210xe2x80x2 for connecting the mounting rubber bracket 120xe2x80x2 with the mounting rubber bush 110xe2x80x2 to a frame 200xe2x80x2.
Each of the body bracket 210xe2x80x2 and the engine bracket 310xe2x80x2 is fixed at the frame 200xe2x80x2 forming the vehicle body and the power train 300xe2x80x2, and the body bracket 210xe2x80x2 and the engine bracket 310xe2x80x2 are engaged with the mounting rubber 120xe2x80x2 having the mounting rubber bush 110xe2x80x2 via the bolts, so that the mounting rubber bush 110xe2x80x2 absorbs the vibration and shock originated from the power train 300xe2x80x2.
The engine mount requires many assembly components, such as the mounting rubber 120xe2x80x2 with the mounting rubber bush 110xe2x80x2, the engine bracket 310xe2x80x2, the body bracket and so on, in order that the mounting rubber bush 110xe2x80x2 absorbs the vibration and shock, which results in an increase in the assembly components and assembly workability and decreases the manufacturing costs. Further, since the large installation space is needed, it is difficult that the engine mount is installed at a desired position, without interference with the other installations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle engine mount wherein the mounting rubber bush is installed at a desired position in a small space, without interference with the other installations in the engine room.
In order to achieve the object, the present invention comprises a mounting rubber bush, a fixing portion and an engagement portion, the mounting rubber bush being inserted into the frame forming the vehicle body, the fixing portion for engaging the frame by bolt to maintain the mounting rubber bush in the frame, and the engagement portion being engaged with the engine bracket to connect the mounting rubber bush to the power train.